I come with my own background music
by lmistr
Summary: 1. No sé que más hacer: ¡¿Puedes derrotar a la mayor deidad del mundo ninja , pero no puedes con una chica que apenas llegó a Jounin?¡.¡¿Qué pasa contigo Uchiha?¡ Series de one-shots sin conexión entre ellos. Música de fondo para cada historia. SASUHINA con algo de NARUHINA. Posibles spoilers, cuidado.


Hola nuevamente. Tenía ganas de escribir one-shots románticos de mi pareja favorita entonces… aquí los tengo. La música siempre me inspira a crear minificciones, espero que no tengan problemas con mis gustos musicales, mis amigos si los tienen jajaja. U_U Recomiendo que escuchen la canción mientras leen el fic ;D

Universo: TODOS NINJAS, dos años después de la guerra. (20, 21 años)

Pareja: Sasuke/Hinata 3

Género: Comedia/Romance (OoC para reír a gusto creo yo J )

Canción: Don't know what else to do- Jungle Giants

** watch?v=Cp2AmwjxJ4I**

**Creo que sería mejor escribir cosas más cortas, pero casi puedo jurar que mis dedos se independizan frente al teclado… T_T**

_… pensamientos de Sasuke…_

_..pensamientos de Hinata…_

-hablan

**_Fragmento de canción que creo que encaja jajaja_**

Sin más que agregar. NARUTO no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes y menos la canción. :D Trataré de mantener los spoilers al mínimo, pero si sólo ven el anime y no quieren sorpresas, advierto, cuidado.

* * *

**Don't Know What Else To Do.**

En la aldea de Konoha se respiraba paz. La guerra había terminado hacía más de dos años y todos los habitantes del mundo ninja ayudados por los civiles reconstruían poco a poco su estilo de vida. Las relaciones comerciales entre aldeas, como resultado de la alianza ninja, habían mejorado drásticamente, por lo que una prosperidad económica nunca antes vista reinaba. Y aunque los grupos de mercenarios y rebeldes seguían existiendo, la mayor parte de ellos habían sido abatidos y desintegrados sin oportunidad de tregua. Los restantes parecían haber cesado sus actividades por ahora, salvo algunas inconscientes excepciones. Nadie que apreciara su vida quería tener a ninjas del país del fuego pisándole los talones, sobre todo si estos eran liderados por Naruto Uzumaki (ahora reconocido también como Naruto Namikaze) y Sasuke el demonio Uchiha. Las habilidades que habían adquirido durante la batalla contra Kaguya los habían elevado al rango de míticas leyendas.

Desde la torre Hokage, un pelinegro observaba por la terraza la aldea en reconstrucción, en silencio y sumido en sus pensamientos. Todos los ninjas sabían que no había que molestar al Hokage durante estas horas de la mañana en día sábado, sobre todo cuando aquellos que se habían atrevido a interrumpirlo habían tenido que realizar aburridas misiones de rango D durante una semana completa como castigo.

¿Qué pensaría tan detenidamente el sexto desde ese sitio? ¿Estaría inventando nuevas ténicas? ¿Estaría pensando en futuras alianzas comerciales y estratégicas?

¿Qué tipo de desilusión se llevarían todos si supieran que su honorable líder solo dedicaba esas horas a hacer uso de sus privilegiados ojos para espiar a su asistente, la dulce princesa Hyuga?

**_Quizás hay una nueva razón para ser honesto _**

**_Y corre por tus venas, directo a tu cerebro _**

Hyuga Hinata, Jounin. Ex heredera del clan Hyuga, actualmente liderado por Hyuga Neji y por quien ella había abdicado a su posición. Gracias a su intervención frente al Consejo de su clan, ella junto con su hermana menor Hanabi formaba parte de la primera generación de hermanos que había evadido el sello del pájaro enjaulado, hoy abolido.

Aún con todo el papeleo, ser Hokage tenía sus ventajas, sobre todo para un acosador en potencia. Perdón, un joven confundido.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Debido a la escasez de misiones que había por el momento, varios ninjas habían tomado trabajos provisionales en diferentes áreas para poder pagar sus rentas. Hinata, recientemente desheredada y expulsada de la mansión Hyuga (puesto que llevarles la contraria al montón de viejos mezquinos que controlaban las finanzas y todos los bienes inmobiliarios del clan tenía sus consecuencias) no fue la excepción y aplicó para una vacante como asistente del nuevo Hokage, gracias a una recomendación del nuevo y flamante embajador de la aldea y símbolo de la alianza mundial shinobi, Naruto.

Después de un periodo de prueba en el que pudo comprobar que la Hyuga era una empleada metódica, ordenada, siempre disponible y sobre todo, que estaba lejos de ser una loca maniática que pudiera envenenarlo con una pócima de amor o algo por el estilo, Sasuke la contrató y le otorgo plena confianza. Pidió que no hubiera formalismos molestos y ella dejo de tartamudear en su presencia con el paso del tiempo.

Poco a poco y con la convivencia diaria de este año y medio trabajando juntos, Sasuke empezó a identificar un malestar en la boca del estómago cada vez que veía a su ojiblanca asistente. Le siguió un anormal sudor en las manos cada vez que ella le tendía documentos, archivos o un café todas las mañanas. Finalmente el dolor se transfirió a su pecho con latidos irregulares cuando reparaba en su rostro, respiración acelerada y una fuerte jaqueca que le hacía fruncir el ceño cuando veía a la Hyuga prestándole atención a alguien o algo que no fuera él.

Durante su examen médico de rigor anual, platicando con Sakura, quien era mucho más soportable y a quien había aprendido a ver como una hermana desde que se había hecho novia de Naruto, le comentó todos estos extraños síntomas con su usual calma y sin rodeos , asumiendo que estaba enfermo y pidiéndole algún paliativo que pudiera erradicarlos.

Cuando su ex compañera de equipo lo escuchó, quedo atónita. Sasuke Uchiha estaba confesando como si nada que gustaba de una chica. Y no de cualquier chica, sino de la más inocente en probablemente todo el país del fuego. Bueno al menos esto resolvía uno de los misterios de Konoha y una de las apuestas que corrían entre la población _¿A qué le tiraba el sexto Hokage? _¡Y ella que había apostado a que Sasuke era asexual¡ Por su parquedad en las relaciones interpersonales y su sequedad frente a todas esas chicas que se le lanzaban todos los días (algunas de ellas actrices y modelos famosas) llegó a pensar que la forma en que su amigo pelinegro restauraría a su clan sería por mitosis.

En lugar de responderle, Sakura le prestó toda su colección de mangas shoujo, que el sexto terminó en una noche gracias a su sharingan. Las ridículas niñas en esas historias padecían la misma terrible enfermedad con respecto a un tipejo (un enclenque que también parecía niña) en específico, todos y cada uno de los síntomas estaban allí… no, era imposible…

_-Oh, ¿qué es esto que siento?-_decía una de ellas con una viñeta llena de corazones y flores_- es esto, ¿amor?_

_¿Uh?_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**_Quiero ser una versión distinta de mí mismo_**

**_Que te ofrezca un millón de cosas, que hagan tu cabeza girar_**

Para el antiguo vengador Uchiha, que nunca había tenido ninguna intención de romance en su vida, fuera de esa segunda meta cuando era niño de revivir a su clan, el estar de pronto prendado de cada detalle relacionado con la vida de Hinata Hyuga fue un giro de 180°. Llego a la conclusión de que quería a Hinata como su futura esposa. Debido a que este "insignificante dolor de cabeza", como él lo llamaba era sumamente vergonzoso, decidió quedarse callado y utilizar la información de los libros de Sakura como referencia. Ya había funcionado una vez, tal vez si actuaba como en ellos, todo este asunto podría mejorar y finalmente ella voltearía a verlo, le declararía su amor al igual que todas las otras chicas de la aldea sin que él tuviera que mover un dedo y podría hacerla la madre de sus hijos. Sí, eso sonaba como un plan perfecto. De eso ya había sido seis meses y, bueno, se estaba comenzando a frustrar.

**FLASHBACK**

**Plan A**

-Sa-sasuke, ¿qué hace aquí a esta hora?-Una sorprendida Hinata en pijama abrió la puerta de su departamento ante un par de llamados insistentes en plena madrugada.

-Una avalancha/terremoto destruyó mi casa, déjame quedarme contigo- Su jefe, también en ropa de dormir sostenía una almohada en sus brazos junto con una fotografía de Itachi. Se adentró al departamento de su asistente sin hacer una pregunta más y se acomodó en su cama.

-Sasuke, ah, eh, está bien, pero no entiendo. Su casa está en perfecto estado-señaló tímidamente la ojiblanca.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-contestó mosqueado.

-Vivo enfrente del barrio Uchiha, alcanzo a verla desde aquí

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Plan B

Hinata entró a la oficina del Hokage con una dotación de documentos. El Uchiha la esperaba con una mirada indiferente y seria, sentado frente a la ventana.

-¿Sasuke?-preguntó un poco insegura.

-Si Hinata –contestó estoico

-¿Por qué hay una tarjeta roja que dice F4 en mi escritorio? Ahm… y..¿ y esa gallina que tiene en su regazo?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Plan C

Hinata llegó a la oficina de su jefe antes de su descanso para comer. Su rostro se sonrojó notablemente al ver al sexto.

-Hokage san- preguntó timida

-Dime Hinata

-¿Por qué lleva puesto un traje de mayordomo?

El ex vengador llevaba puesto un pantalón formal negro junto con una camisa blanca de botones. Una corbata en color negro, un saco también en negro con delicados bordados en las solapas y un par de guantes blancos completaban su atuendo. Llevaba el flequillo partido a la mitad y a los lados de su rostro, como cuando era niño.

-Me has descubierto Hinata, trabajo a escondidas en una cafetería de mayordomos y maids. Espero que no hagas algo extraño con esta información.

-No, no. Sólo ahm… bueno, creo que tendré que agregarlo a la agenda para que no interfiera con el resto de sus actividades.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Plan D

Sasuke se acercó a la mesa de su asistente y con voz seria y profunda se dirigió hacia ella:

-Hinata, la verdad es que tú y yo…somos medios hermanos- completo con una mirada intensa.

Apenas alcanzó a sostener a Hinata cuando se desmayó. Cuando ella despertó, tuvo suerte de que creyera su mentira de estar ensayando una obra de teatro a favor de la beneficiencia. Para poder ser congruente tuvo que montar la obra en cuestión y participar como protagonista. La trama donde un par de medios hermanos se enamoran y al final descubrían que no lo eran y por lo tanto, tenían libertad para amarse (Sasuke les delegó a Ino y a Sakura la responsabilidad de escribir el guión) recibió 5 estrellas por la gaceta de Konoha y recaudó muchos fondos para la reconstrucción de la aldea, pero esa era otra historia…

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Cuando todos estos intrincados planes de acercamiento fallaban miserablemente, él culpaba a las mentes enfermas que se encargaban de mentirle a toda una generación de idiotas con sus ideas de romance. Nunca admitiría un error de su parte, la ejecución fue perfecta. Se hizo entonces a la idea de observarla a la distancia y en silencio. Sin que ella se diera cuenta llevaba tres meses de vigilancia secreta, especialmente los sábados que era su día libre y la veía desde la terraza cuando iba al mercado. Pero el día de hoy esto cambiaría…

**FLASHBACK**

El miércoles de la semana pasada, asistió a comer por invitación de Naruto a Ichiraku junto con Hinata. Mientras Naruto pedía el tercer tazón tamaño supremo y Hinata continuaba mordisqueando los vegetales de su primera y pequeña porción, un grupo de señoras entraron a realizar un pedido para llevar. No disimulaban sus miradas hacia el nuevo Hokage, el héroe naranja de Konoha y la antigua heredera.

-Qué linda pareja hacen esos dos- Se escuchó un cuchicheo. Volvió la vista hacia sus dos compañeros, quienes se habían sonrojado y se veían nerviosos. Algo olía muy mal aquí.

**_Podrías tomar una oportunidad _**

**_En manos de ese otro chico _**

-Dicen que ella le declaró su amor durante la batalla contra Pain y lo salvo durante la guerra. Dicen que están saliendo desde que regresaron.- Sasuke casi escupió su bocado al escuchar esto, mientras veía atentamente a su mejor amigo y a la chica que le gustaba por el rabillo del ojo, mientras daba la impresión de estar concentrado en su plato.

-¿En serio? Yo escuché que él la rechazo por Sakura, la hija de los Haruno, que mal gusto, rechazar a una chica tan sofisticada como una Hyuga…

Sasuke casi podía ver como una piedra cayó sobre la cabeza de Hinata, quien continuaba comiendo. Naruto empezó a toser ruidosamente mientras se atragantaba con un pedazo de cerdo. Sasuke no quería hacer el asunto más grande, pero… ¿Sería demasiado grave si utilizara Amaterasu sobre estas desagradables personas?

-¿Ah sí? Algunos dicen que él ya se arrepintió y está engañando a Sakura con ella. Aunque sabe que tiene un compromiso, ella aun quiere conquistarlo. Las seriecitas siempre son las peores… -se abanicaba otra mientras soltaba todo su veneno.

Suficiente. Una mirada de desprecio "sera-doloroso-si-siguen-aquí" bastó para que las mujeres salieran corriendo despavoridas del local sin siquiera tomar su orden. Hinata practicaba la maniobra Heimlich sobre Naruto, cuyo rostro comenzaba a adquirir un tono azulado.

Cuando regresaron a la torre Hokage, Sasuke habló a solas con Naruto, reclamándole información al respecto, pues como su empleada, debía saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Su rubio amigo admitió que Hinata había estado enamorada de él durante un tiempo, y aunque durante el final de la guerra y el inicio del periodo de paz habían intentado algo, se dieron cuenta de que entre ellos solo existía una entrañable amistad. Y así pudo iniciar una relación con Sakura quien por fin se mostraba interesada en él tras años de perseguirla.

**_Pero el destrozara tu corazón, lo dejará caer al piso_**

Los sonrojos de Hinata más intensos de lo usual cuando veía al rubio y la mirada perdida al horizonte cuando lo veía, echaban por tierra la versión de Naruto en el que la decisión de dejarlo por la paz había sido mutua.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Sasuke se había decidido, no más juegos. Hinata Hyuga no podía pasar un segundo más con Naruto, y si para ello tenía que recurrir a una indigna confesión de sus "sentimientos" lo haría. Él era un hombre después de todo, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser? Mantendría una actitud relajada y no haría un gran evento de esto. Sasuke le había pedido expresamente a Hinata que lo esperara en uno de los parques menos concurridos de la ciudad este sábado y si su vista no fallaba, ella ya se encontraba ahí. Acababa de terminar de realizar sus compras de la semana, tres bolsas ni más ni menos. Sasuke decidió apresurarse, creo un clon de sombras al que dejo en la oficina del Hokage para no levantar sospechas y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Hinata, sentada en una de las bancas con sombra esperaba a su jefe quien últimamente estaba actuando muy extraño. ¿Será qué? No, no podía ser, pero las señales estaban ahí, la incomodidad de Sasuke para tratarle, el vigilarla todo el tiempo, su comportamiento y sus excusas, no, no, no… ¿por qué tendría tan mala suerte?

-Hinata- le llamó Sasuke, anunciando su llegada.

Lo mejor sería preguntarle y no hacerse ideas raras… pero al ver al sexto un miedo terrible la invadió. Cuando el Uchiha se volvió Hokage, se vio obligado a cambiar su semblante por otro más tranquilo, que inspirará a los demás a confiar en él. No tenía idea de que había pasado, pero ver a Sasuke en este momento era como ver al demonio Uchiha de hace algunos años en sus mejores tiempos. Un aura oscura lo envolvía, el rinnegan y el sharingan estaban activados y una mueca siniestra desfiguraba su rostro.

**_El amor es irrelevante _**

**_Todo se trata de actuar como si nada _**

-Mira mami, es el Hokage- dijo un niño que pasaba por el lugar. Cuando Sasuke volteo a verlo, el niño empezó a llorar.

-Caminemos un poco -pidió Sasuke, aunque sonó más como orden para la aterrada kunoichi.

-¡Ha-Hai!-replicó Hinata, poniéndose de pie a toda prisa. Se suponía que ya no tartamudeaba frente a él pero no estaba preparada para esto.

La mueca de Sasuke se acrecentó un poco.

_Hmph, vas por buen camino, sigue así Sasuke. _

**_Estoy loco por ti, chica _**

**_Es por eso que tengo que actuar como si nada _**

Se detuvieron frente a un pequeño lago, Hinata más que caminar marchaba con la expresión de una oveja al matadero. Sasuke iba demasiado concentrado en lo que diría, por lo que no reparó en el caos mental reflejado en el rostro de su acompañante.

-Hinata, tenemos que hablar- comenzó él, sí algo había aprendido de las confesiones menos aberrantes en las historias de Sakura era esto.

_Esa frase nunca ha sido buena…no, por favor no. _

-Sa-sasuke, creo que podríamos hablar en otra ocasión, se nota un poco alterado y…

-No, tiene que ser ahora, he estado pensando en esto por un tiempo ya…

_Lo sabía_

-…la verdad es que tu trabajo como mi asistente ha sido ejemplar, pero… quiero que nuestra relación cambie. -pronunció el Uchiha.

-Sa-Sasuke, ¿me estás despidiendo?- exclamó la Hyuga con ojos llorosos y asustada.

_¿Uh? ¿Cuándo dije eso, carajo?. _

**_No sé qué más hacer…_**

-No, no entiendes, Hinata verás… yo…

El pelinegro resopló pesadamente. ¡¿Podía derrotar a la mayor deidad del mundo ninja , pero no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con una chica que apenas llegó a Jounin?

La Hyuga levanto la mirada. Sus ojos blancos y acuosos lo miraban con atención, un leve rubor se esparcía por sus mejillas y sus espesas pestañas abanicaban su rostro mientras lo miraba con atención y un tanto confundida. Esto era demasiado para él. Pero un Uchiha jamás se rendía, mucho menos si su orgullo estaba en juego.

-¿No vas a correrme?-contesto ella.

_Al diablo con los consejos de esos estúpidos libros, al diablo con lo que opinen los demás. _

La única opción que le quedaba era hacer aquello que siempre lo sacaba de apuros: seguir a sus instintos.

**_No sé qué más hacer…_**

-Pue-pue-puedo hacer un mejor trabajo, necesito el empleo y no me molesta tomar más horas a la semana y… -Hinata había empezado a hablar un poco sin sentido. No podía darse por vencida así como así, ¿Qué trabajo le daba seguro médico, dental y una semana de vacaciones al año junto con vales de despensa?

-Vamos por té– carraspeó el ojinegro con dificultad, mientras sostenía una de sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas.

-Eh?

-El de jazmines, es tu-se aclaró la garganta-tu favorito ¿no?

_¡¿Eso fue un tartamudeo?! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo Uchiha?¡_

**_No sé qué más hacer _**

_¿Se negaría? ¿Por qué tarda tanto en contestar? Mis manos están sudando otra vez… _

Más una sonrisa por parte de Hinata y el agarre que se intensifico entre sus dedos le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Me-me encantaría Sasuke

El sexto Hokage sonrió arrogante. Quizás también era un genio en esto. Todavía había esperanzas de ganar esta batalla después de todo.

Y quien sabe, esta podría ser su primera cita con la futura señora Uchiha.

* * *

**Comentarios finales de la autora.**

Debería estar actualizando 12 oportunidades… pero mi cerebro me dijo que no cuando escuché esta canción. Me da este feeling de ingenuidad y awkwardness que va perfecto con Sasuke y Hinata! Prometo publicar nuevo capítulo de 12 oportunidades, para mañana, pero creo que ahora será uno por semana, sin falta eso sí.

¿Les gustó este one-shot? :D

El nuevo hokage de Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke es derrotado por la pequeña Hinata. Estos ninjas nunca tuvieron modelos masculinos para este tipo de situaciones (Kakashi… ehm, no creo que ayude mucho recomendando el Icha Icha), por lo que no sé de donde sale esta idea de que Sasuke es el semental que el mundo ninja esperaba. (Bueeeeeno, aunque sí tuvimos oportunidad de verlo así en RTN).

Pobre Sasuke, su póker face mientras su cabeza es un caos de "inseguridad" (él nunca le llamaría así,obviamente) es aterradora, incluso para Hinata que ya tiene año y medio trabajando con él y está acostumbrada. Dejemos a Sasuke cortejar a Hinata al estilo Uchiha con referencias a historias famosas que muchas amantes del romance en shoujo conocemos :).

Si tienen una canción que les guste y que les recuerde a Sasuke/Hinata/Naruto, déjenla en los comentarios :D. Se aceptan críticas, tomatazos, opiniones de todo tipo


End file.
